Take another Turn
by naninou
Summary: What if Quinn was in fact Quentin? A rewrite of the story that could leads to another path. AU Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Quinn was in fact Quentin? A rewrite of the story that could leads to another path. AU Faberry

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you will like it. Also, english is not my first language so the updates won't be very frequent or fast because I have to translate the chapter. It will take time and I've got school.

Faberry never really gets the right amount of attention they deserve until now, after they won the poll. A lot of Faberry fans thought that Faberry would be totally canon if Quinn or Rachel were boys.

That's how this idea pops in my head and also the fact that the promo really excited me:

What would happen if one of them were a boy?

It's a genderswap!Quinn story where the plot remains basically the same but Quinn, here Quentin, is the most popular jock of the school and Rachel is still the resident diva of WMHS.

Ships: Faberry, Brittana, Finchel, Puckleberry, Tartie, StBerry, Quinntana, Finn/Brittany and basically every ships in season 1.

Chapter 1: Same plot? Not exactly

Rachel Barbra Berry has always hate first class days. In fact, the first day at school always means slushies facial.

Being the loser of the school is not easy, every days since her Freshman year, she's been teased, bullied and called nicknames by the popular jocks and the cheerleaders. Another one would have broke and move to another state but she's Rachel "Gold Star" Berry and she never back down easily. Chin raise, she always keeps her dignity and attitude even if it stung and instead of crying, she's singing. Her voice is the most valuable thing about her or so the thought. The taunts and mockeries are nothing because she knows that in two years, she will be far away from Lima, in New York, at Julliard or some other equally prestigious music school and after four other years, she will be under the spotlights of Broadway, just like her great idol Barbara Streisand.

You see, Rachel Berry is a very strong-minded and determined girl and can be quite obsessive when she wants something.

This morning, in front of the bulletin board, she saw an inscription sheet for glee club already sign by 4 others person.

Her plans worked! Mr Ryerson who took charge of the former glee club was known to be a perv by the students but nobody ever denounce him to Figgins. It has to change now.

He always gives solos to the boys who accept to be touched so she would never have had the chance to have a solo herself. She was not homophobic per se; after all, she has two adorable and loving gay dads who cherish her that much.

She complains about Ryerson to Figgins, crying and sobbing hysterically until Figgins offers her a box of tissues, impassive, internally relieved that a student would dare denounce the creepy man and gives him a reason to get rid of Ryerson.

If there is a new glee club with a new impartial choir director, then she'll finally have the chance to shine like the star she is.

Rachel had always signed her name with a gold star because it's a metaphor for her future stardom and metaphors are important isn't it?

Proud of her, she turned back but didn't see the slushie throw at her way. The cold beverage trickles down her face and burned her eyes and for sure her clothes must be completely trashed. She feels more than she hears her bully bending behind her and whispering in her ear:

"You look good in red today Manhands"

She could recognize this voice anywhere: Quentin Fabray, captain of the popular soccer team of McKinley, the LionS. Soccer had never been a very popular sport in high school but the LionS realized the impossible, they won each and every one of their games and represented the pride of McKinley High. The exact opposite happens to the football team, their coach, Tanaka never managed to win a single game and soon they become a funny subject even if the football players remain popular.

Quentin is actually dating Santana Lopez, the Cheerio's captain coached by the crazy Sue Sylvester. The perfect Barbie and Ken couple that every high school should have.

However, Rachel wasn't blind, even if she strongly dislikes him, she easily admitted that he was one of the hottest and smartest boy at school, a real catch. No wonder why Santana would choose him over another popular jock. If only he wasn't so mean to her.

Red. She licked her lips and understood why he said that.

Today, it's cherry slushie!

Her performance of "On my own" from the seminal Broadway classic, les Mis seals her entrance in the glee club and furthermore, she impressed Mr Schuester, the new glee teacher and occasionally Spanish teacher.

The others members, 4 plus her, are probably the most heteroclite students of this school, all misfits, just like her.

Kurt Hummel is obviously gay, his trendy clothes and his fashion sense highlight this fact. Just like her, he loves Broadway and has such an unique and beautiful voice that she hope they could somehow become friends.

Mercedes Jones got quite a great voice and the attitude that comes along. She clearly sings R'n'B and Soul but no matter how powerful her voice can be, she is nowhere near as talented as Rachel.

Tina can sing but she is mostly quiet in glee. No threat, she would perfectly harmonize Rachel in the background.

Artie knows how to rap and sing rock and has an amazing voice but he certainly has no the proper charism of a male lead.

The interactions with the others members couldn't have been more difficult for Rachel, she stays the most of the time alone because they wouldn't want to talk to her but it's okay because she is used to it, being special meant being alone most of the time; they couldn't understand her or appreciate her for who she is, well, it's their loss, even if it stung.

However, the more the time past the more the situation became desperate. Rachel was afraid she would never get the opportunity to shine. She was the best, there was no doubt but there was no male lead.

During one lesson, while singing and dancing on a disco song "Sit down, you're rocking the boat" with Artie as male lead, which was terribly ironic, Rachel, exasperated, bursted in,

"We suck"

"I...It...It will get there, we...we just need to keep rehearsing. " Says Mr Schue, unconvinced.

"Mr Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in "Sit down, you're rocking the boat" to a boy in a wheel chair?"

"I think Mr Schue using irony to enhance the performance."

Mr Schue nodded.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir."

She turned to face the other; especially Mercedes and Kurt hoping they would back her up. Unfortunately, they looked at her disdainfully. Tina and Artie looked shocked.

Furious, Rachel stormed out of the choir room.

"Rachel...Rachel"

That's unfair, why does he have to do this to her, destroy her future and turn the only meaningful thing she have into a joke. She is a star, she belongs to the spotlight and Mr Schue, her supposed ally turn his back on her and humiliated her one more time as if she wasn't already the laugh stock of the school.

She heard Sue Sylvester screaming and insulting the Cheerios on the stadium. From her place on the bleachers, she could see their routine, especially Santana Lopez on top of the pyramid, smiling smugly despite hearing the insults hurled at her way.

She saw Mr Schue approach her.

"Change out of your costume?"

"Tired of being laughed at"

He sat behind her and sighed, frustrated

"You are the best kid in there Rachel. It comes with the price"

"Look, I know I'm just a sophomore but I can feel the clock ticking away and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it."

"You got great grades, you are a fantastic singer"

"Everybody hates me"

"And you think glee club is gonna change that?"

"Being great at something is gonna change it. Being a part of something special makes you special right? I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally."

"Maybe I can coach Artie a little, I..."

"Look Mr Schue, I really appreciate what you are trying to do but if you can't get me what I need then I'm sorry... I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself. Can't keep wasting my time with glee. It hurts too much."

Why can't he understand? Glee is her only way to shine, to prove to bully that she is bigger than them. It's her only way to let them hear her voice.

Coach Tanaka of the Titans interrupted the conversation, screaming to Mr Schue about Figgins wanting to see him in his office.

He patted her shoulder, get up from his bench and walk away.

* * *

><p>The first chapter is very short, it basically follow the first episode so it's a little uninteresting.<p>

In the Second chapter, Finn will join the glee club and I will follow the end of the episode 1.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. I'll try to write as fast as I can, promise ^^

There is not any Faberry interaction but this chapter is necessary for the story to come.

It follows the end of the first episode and it will introduce Santana and Brittany.

So here the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy.

If you want to know how I picture Quentin, here the two actors who could fit:

Chad Michael Murray and Ryan Phillipe.

Personally, I prefer the first one ^o^ but the second one is more snarky and more like Quinn so Quentin would be a mix between the two. Wanky!

Chapter 2: A travel back in time

Satisfied about Figgins's decision to maintain New Directions, Will got out of the office and head straight to Sheets'n'Things to announce the good and bad news to his wife Terri Schuester.

He found her in the sheets department, teaching to her assistant how to fold a sheet.

"Someone looks beautiful today. Hi"

"You look handsome."

"Thank you."

He kissed her and offers her the sandwich he bought in the store across the street before he came to see her.

"Wait, does it have mayo?"

_Oh crap, I forgot! Terri's gonna kill me._

"Urgh...yes?"

"Will, if my diabete comes back, I can't get pregnant"

Lately, they've been trying to have a baby but the constant stress at work and his wife somewhat crazy demeanour really didn't help.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna start working late for the next couple of month. I'm monitoring after school detention."

"What?"

"I had to make a deal with Figgins so he won't kill glee club"

As expected, his wife didn't understand the importance of the club to him.

Howard Bamboo, her assistant came back with the used sheets of an old lady.

"Do you see what I have to deal with here?"

Guilty, he looks her head to the entrance before a voice erupted from behind the shelves. He peered at the hole in the shelve and saw Sandy Ryerson violently screaming at the poor salesman.

As discretely as possible, he tried to get out of here but Ryerson saw him.

They talked about the glee club, how glad Ryerson was to finally be free and how his new business was very lucrative. He even offers Will a "Chronic Lady" envelope.

Sensing the dread coming from the situation, Will seeked help from the other teachers.

Emma Pillsbury, the school counsellor and actually the only person who help him with glee club, recommend him to try to enrol a popular kid so then all the others will follow.

Sue was a big no. His friend Ken however agreed to let him talk about glee club but he warned him that his kids would hardy join New Direction since they were considered to be the losers of the school.

"Circle up, now Mr Schuester is gonna talk to you. You don't listen you do laps, you mouth off you do laps, got it?"

Seeing that nobody respond, he turn to Will "They're all yours Will."

"Thanks Ken. Hey guy, how are you doing? I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class but I'm here today to talk to you about something different, music. Glee club needs guys." Silence. "I've put a sign up sheet at the door of the locker room o if anyone would sign up please. Thank you."

Later that day Will came back in the locker room only to find his sign up sheet covered with insults. Disappointed, he was about to quit the room when he heard someone singing in the shower.

Curiosity gets the best of him and he followed the sound. What he saw astounded him. Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team of McKinley was singing a pretty good rendition of "Can't fight this feeling".

He just found his male lead!

Still unsure and a little guilty about what he was about to do, Will convoke Finn in his office right after that.

Finn was a little pale and sweaty in his chair, his large frame making him look awkward in the room.

_That's it, now or never. I'm sorry Finn but I really need my male lead, otherwise New Directions will be cut._

Will slides the "Chronic Lady" toward the nervous teenager.

"You wanna tell me how long you've been a drug prob?"

"I...I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is!"

"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't mandatory by weekly afternoon locker chase."

"But I've never seen that before Mr Schue, I swear, it's not mine. I'll pee in a cup. I'll pee."

He was gesticulating wildly but his last sentence stopped Will.

_Oh crap, what am I gonna do?_

"Ok...I..it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is incense of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah. You'll get kicked out of school, you'll loose your football scholarship."

"Wait, I have a football scholarship? To where?"

"You could land in prison son."

"Oh my god, please, don't tell my mom."

Well it was easier than he though it would be. Finn was a good kid, he would be a great asset for New Directions.

"Look I see a lot of myself in you Finn. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world."

Sensing his resolve literally crumble piece-by-piece, he hammer the result home by playing the card of the disappointed but kind teacher.

"I just expected more of you Finn."

And he knew it hit home.

Finn easily got accepted after his audition. From now on, rehearsals went pretty much smoothly.

That day, Rachel and Finn were performing "You're the one that I want" with the other singing and swaying in the background. It went well until Mercedes, in a diva mood, interrupted them.

"Ow, hell to the no! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Ok look Mercedes, it's just one song"

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good!" Kurt piped in.

"OK, you're good white boy I'll give you that but you better bring it. Let's run it again."

"Allright, let's do it. From the top!"

In spite of Terri's anger and her non-acceptance of the glee club, Mr Schue managed to makes all his students come to Carmel High School this Saturday, attending to their showcase.

Carmel's show choir, the Vocal Adrenaline are their biggest competition, his kids would learn a lot from them so he organized this fieldtrip and that's the current reason of the argument between he and his wife. She accuses him to care more about his students than her and their family, encourage him to find a real job as accountant at Menken.

Saturday find them in the hall of Carmel, waiting in the line to enter in the auditorium.

Rachel and Finn were waiting side by side. Obviously eager to talk to the quarterback, she took a deep breath and turn to him.

"You're very talented!"

"Really?"

Of course! Her male lead have to be talented to match her amazing presence in stage and Finn Hudson sure match every single expectation she ever have about her male lead.

"Yeah! I would know I'm very talented too. I think the rest of he team expect us to become an item. You the hot male lead and me the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for."

"Well I, ah, have a girlfriend."

Ouch, that hurt, she hasn't expected that. A little disappointed she faintly asks him:

"Really? Who?"

"Brittany Pierce."

Her head snapped back to him almost giving her a whiplash.

"Cheerleader Brittany Pierce? Wow, you...you're really... isn't she in the celibacy club?"

How could it be possible? He was supposed to love her already not dating another popular cheerleader.

Her smile drops quickly and an expression of annoyance appeared on her face.

"Yup. She doesn't let me get past first base but we're almost for a month now. She's cool! Mmmh, I wonder if they have any candy?"

Their little trip to Carmel proves to be a huge mistake. Schuester's little plan completely backfired. The "Rehab" performance was amazing, well orchestrated and exasperatingly exciting. They return to McKinley completely crushed and despite Mr Schuester peep talk, they couldn't really rehearse normally all day long.

His teammates punished Finn because he lied about the trip and then Mr Schue announces his resignation due to his family situation.

"You are leaving us? Went?" Artie asks, completely dazed.

"I've given my two week notice, but I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go."

"Is this 'cause those Carmel Kids where so good? Because we can works harder!"

"This is unfair Mr Schuester, we can do this without you."

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore or..."

Everybody turns to look at Finn in disbelieved. What does he even do here if he doesn't even want to be in the club in the first place?

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having make difficult choices. It's not like high school, it's sometime you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are gonna grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher." His eyes are suspiciously shiny when he stand up and start to make his way toward the exit of the auditorium.

_I can't believe he's going to abandon us like that! After all the rehearsals we went through, all the humiliation we receive from the others students just because we are part of the glee club? _

_Well Mr Schuester, if you can't assume the responsibility of the New Direction, I will assure myself that we will succeed with or without you. From now on, I will take the lead._

With that said, Rachel clap her hand and interject her fellow comrades, determined as ever.

Finn never appeared again after this decisive moment in the auditorium. Rachel managed to surprise him in the hallway while he fumble in his locker.

"Didn't see you at glee club today!"

"That's still happening?"

"I've taken over, I'm interim director but I expect this position will become permanent."

At this moment, Santana appeared with Brittany at her side.

"Finnessa, Rupaul. What are doing talking to her?"

Seeing that he couldn't even tell the truth, she step up.

"Science project, we are partner"

"Do I need to remind you that you have a girlfriend you giant oaf? Or maybe you are blind enough to believe that Manhands here is actually a girl? You know it wouldn't even surprise me if you announce in the hall right here, right now that you are gay Hudson, you look and smell just like a freaking rainbow puffy nipple."

"Yeah, totally, we would be like a double rainbow, or maybe three?"

Rachel saw a flick of terror cross her widen eyes before she blink and return her gaze in Finn. Rachel turn to look at the ditzy blonde cheerio but her face remains blank.

"I warned you Hudson. You mess with Brittany, you mess with me."

"Bye Finn, see you later. Bye Rachel."

"Britt, it's Manhands." Santana looked at her friend intently as if she wants to make a point.

"Oh, right, sorry. Bye Manhands."

"...Just, let's go."

They look at them walk away, pinkie's link.

"That's weird, does every girlfriends as in friends who are both girls act like that?" asks Rachel, confused.

"I don't know but it's very common with Brittany and Santana, I mean they are always together, like they are attached or something."

A flash of what happen one minute ago came back in her mind.

"Do you think they are...together?"

"What do you mean, no! Not at all, I'm dating Brittany you remember? Why would she dating me if she was with Santana? And Santana is clearly homophonic why would she..."

"You mean homophobic?"

"Yeah, whatever. She doesn't like gay people, like really doesn't like or something."

"Maybe because she's afraid?"

"What? No! Look, I should go, I can't do glee anymore, it can affect..."

"Your reputation? You really got something Finn and you throwing it away."

"I'm gonna be late."

"You can't keep bring about what people think Finn, you're better than all of them."

And with that, she's gone.

The rehearsal was a huge travesty. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina weren't focus on the slightest, Artie was nowhere to be seen. Rachel grew exasperated because they couldn't dance properly, Kurt even had the gall to interrupt her by a sassy remark.

"This is a close rehearsal."

Behind her, Finn was rolling Artie toward them, still sweaty from his football training, his helmet in one hand.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drive around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?"

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me.

"I know."

"You nailed down my chair to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't what I am and I am tired of it. This is what I want to be doing with you guys. I used to think that this was like the lamest thing on earth and maybe it is but we are all here for the same reason. 'Cause we want to be good at something."

He then looks at Artie.

"Artie you play guitar right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there."

"Alright."

He turn his gaze to Mercedes.

"Mercedes, we need new costumes and they have to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn! Dont you see what I got on?"

Then Rachel.

"Rachel, can you do choreographies?"

And finally Tina.

"Tina, what are you good at?"

"I...I"

"We'll figure something out for you."

"And what do you bring to the table Justin Timberlake?"

"I've got the music."

Rachel couldn't hold her smile any longer.

This was her male lead!

The sound of music echoes in the auditorium. The members of New Directions are all on stage, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina are singing powerfully. Artie plays guitar near the jazz members.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere." _sings Finn walking ahead.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere."_ It was Rachel's turn, she looked at him, happiness clearly etched on her face. They extended their hand toward each other.

"_A singer in a smoky room."_

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume."_

"_For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on." _They walk toward each other, they met half-way, caressing each other mid section while twirling.

"_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night." _They all gathered in the centre of the stage, singing to each other.

"_Streetlight, people living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night". _Kurt, Mercedes and Tina run to the mics and start harmonize while the Finn surround Rachel and together, they lift their hands toward the sky.

Mr Shuester enters the room and watch them perform, amazed that his kids were able to sing with such emotion.

"_Working hard to get fill, everybody want a thrill, playing anything to roll the dice just one more time."_

"_Some will win, some lose, some are born to sing the blues."_

"_The movie never ends it goes it goes on and on and on and on."_

"_Don't stop believin', hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people."_ Mr Schuester starts to make his way toward the front stage.

"_Don't stop believin', hold on to that feeling. Streetlight people." _Unseen, Sue Sylvester, Santana and Brittany are watching the performance from the balcony pensively.

From the other side of the auditorium, Puck witnesses the scene of his best friend, singing and dancing in the stage before leaving the auditorium.

"_Don't stop." _They end their performance with their heads bowed.

A sudden clap resounds in the auditorium before Mr Schue appears in front of them.

"Good guys, it's a nine, we need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the one and the five. Finn, I think if work on it, you could hit a High B."

"So does that means you're staying?"

"It would kill me to see you in nationals without me. From the top."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the waiting. I just watched the last episode and it really boost me. I nearly cried... scratch that I cried like a baby during the final scene. Really heartbreaking :(<p>

(Spoiler don't read: poor Quinnie hope she won't die, please don't let her die.)

Oh my God, I can't believe the amount of Faberry in this episode, I just can't. I don't even remember the rest of episode because Faberry is so canon it hurt. Look at their face when Rachel says she wants to stay friends with everybody, she looks at Quinn, yeah Quinn and only her (like always might I add). And look at Rachel in the end, she choose Quinn over the so call love of her life, she couldn't marry this moron if Quinn wasn't near her at her wedding. °0°

And the hug, the hug. I'm so torn, we can see that Quinn loves Rachel, it's clear as crystal in her speech (Finn? Really Rachel? you mean Quinn isn't it? Quinn, Finn, one - two letter and it change it all) but she let her go because she knows Rachel will choose Finn but this damn hug *cry*.

And where is the bride scene, WHERE IS IT? I literally count the tickle of the clock expecting to see this scene, even expecting some of the performance at nationals to end more quickly and some characters to just disappear during this episode (Will, Finn I look at you two) and it never happens rahhhh. I hate you RIB like very very much. And Finn, Finn the giant ass. Always forcing Rachel to do something, forcing her at her own wedding. I really can't... Just hopping Quinn will be safe and this false wedding will be called off and Rachel will rush at the hospital but with RIB we don't know.

After that I really couldn't write the story from Finn's POV so I just mentioned it but I don't think a lot of people will regret it so to doesn't really matter.

The next chapter will be hopefully a little longer and finally we will see more of Quentin Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Hey hey hey, I'm so sorry for the long waiting. I worked on it, I swear but I had an hectic schedule those past months. I'm currently in internship, I just start so it's relatively calm and, of course, I'm lucky there is internet. I just finished this chapter, a little longer than the 2 previous chapters so it redeem me a little, I hope. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one. It was supposed to be a little longer but I just cut it there because it was becoming a little too heavy.

I don't know if I already say it but I will mostly follow the event of the show, until when, I don't know. I have a general idea but specificallly, I don't know how every scene will play out. Do I change this original scene for another scene or not? We'll see, it's experimental and funny to write even if sometime, everything became messy in my head.

Anyway, I know I take a very long time to write a chapter but I've got another fanfic idea I really want to write so maybe, I don't know if I'll have time, I'll write it in parallel. I try to prompt it to a very great author, ihatepeeps but she is busy so I'll try to do it on my own. If you don't know her, go read her fics, especially "Alone together", this one is amazing by the way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: And everything went crazy<p>

"We have to do something!"

Santana and Quentin were standing near Santana's locker, speaking as quietly as possible.

"And why do you want me to intervene in their business? It's not as if I already have enough problems to deal with you!"

"I'm not gonna stand around and watch this midget ruin Brittany's life by stealing Finn Hudson!"

"Do you really think Hudson will fall for Rupaul? Come on that's not gonna happen and if it does? Then he would be an idiot! I mean, Brittany's super hot and if I wasn't with you, I would totally tap that." He said, scoffing loudly.

Santana smack him behind his head. Hard.

"Aouch! Kidding, I was kidding ok?"

"It wasn't funny, I'm your girlfriend. And Brittany is Hudson's girlfriend." She adds, as an afterthought. She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice though.

"Okay, what do you want from me?"

Her expression changes drastically. A sly smirk appears on her face and a glint of mischief cross her eyes.

"You have to threaten the giant oaf. Make him quit the glee club, you and your team."

"You have to be kidding me! What make you think it will work? This guy is as clueless and dim-witted as a rock, he won't listen to me. Which is infuriating by the way."

"I know that, we just have to make sure his own team reject him for good because I know that they don't like seeing him enter that miserable club that much."

"Seriously? I always though they were all pussy enough to accept this kind of crap from their quarterback nonetheless."

"Will you do that for me? I will talk to Puckerman, it's his best friend, he'll know what to do."

He nod gingerly and kiss her goodbye before heading to his class.

Santana took the direction of Puck's locker. Here he was, leaning against the wall, talking to a Cheerio. She couldn't understand how all her Cheerios could fall for this poor excuse of a bad boy that was Puckerman.

Sniffing loudly, she rapidly dismisses the Cheerio when the girl lifted her head up.

Puck tried to stop her but she was already gone.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What do you want Lopez?" The corner of his lips turns upward into a grin. "You finally understand that this little boy of yours is not enough for this hot babe?"

Scowling lightly after hearing his little speech, Santana crossed her arms tightly, highlighting her chest. He immediately focuses on the sight before him.

What a shame really, Lopez was one of the finest piece of ass in this school and she has to date Fabray, this holier-than-thou asshole. He had never like him and he was right all along. People may think of him as a thug but at least he is honest. Something was fishy with Fabray. Maybe he was gay or something because from what he gathered, the dude never touches Santana. They haven't even had sex because he wants to stay virgin until his wedding.

Bullshit! Nobody could resist the Latina. Hell! If he ever had the chance, he would beg and follow her around like a lost puppy even if he was a badass.

If she'd rather stay with the president of the celibacy club and plays the dirty nun in private, it wasn't his problem though.

"Can't you be more gross? I'd rather sleep with a stuffed monkey. But that's not what I want to talk about. As you must know, your Finnept joins loserville."

"Yeah I know." Puck almost sounds bored, the girl he was about to seduce was gone and the hot fury latina wouldn't put out. Seriously, what was the point of this conversation?

"That's it? You aren't gonna go all Lima Height adjacent on him?"

"What are you talking about? You don't even live in Lima adjacent, your dad is a doctor!" He sighed. "What's your point? Because of you, I won't get laid tonight. This chick was totally digging for the Puckster."

"Do you ever think with your brain rather than your dick? Listen, my point is if your quarterback is in the gay club, the reputation of the whole football team will plummet down to the sewer. And who will be the most popular jock in this school? The LionS of course. Your reputation hang by a thread because of manboobs and you'll let him get away with this? Face it Puck, I know you, without your reputation you have no mojo, nothing that could interest a girl and then, no more sex shark."

She saw his face fall, no more smirk, no more grin. It's so good to tearing people apart. Good job Sanny!

"I don't understand. What's in it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you gain from this? You don't do this for your boyfriend's reputation or else you wouldn't have told me so what's in it for you?"

"Impressive, I though you'd never ask. You see, Brittany is dating Hudson, imagine the damage it could do to her if everybody know what this idiot is doing. They'll think she's his gay beard and I won't let it happen. Ever."

"Whoa, you'd rather defend her than Fabray? Interesting!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Quentin doesn't need my help to crush you. You guys help him far enough like that."

"Fine, I'll do it. But just so we are clear, you stay away from me Lopez, you and your boyfriend. I only tolerated you because Brittany is here and she's cool, but your boyfriend can go to hell."

"Oh don't worry, it won't be very difficult for neither of us Puckerman." And with a little twirl of her cheerio skirt she start walking to her class.

* * *

><p>In the choir room, Will claps his hands, encouraging his kid to focus on their steps<p>

"Energy guys. It's disco. Good with the hands….John Travolta hands. All right. Let's go. And up and out and down and….good. Good, good, guys."

Rachel seemed to be completely smitten by Finn while singing and dancing. Her eyes never once straying away from him.

They were rehearsing "Le Freak", a disco song when Mercedes interrupts them all, screaming after Rachel.

"Whoa whoa, hell to the no! First of all, you try to bust my face again and I will cut you." Leaving Rachel pouting in her corner, she then turns to Mr Schue. "And also, this song is terrible."

"OK, no no, it's not the song, you guys just need to get into it."

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Hearing Kurt talks like that seems a bit ironic for everybody but nobody dare to react to his comment.

"We need modern music Mr Schue."

"I'm sorry guys, we don't have time to discuss this. We're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly."

"In front of the whole school?"

"Exactly!"

Bewildered, they look at each other. It's not at all what they were all expected when they sign up for New Direction, voluntarily for the most of them. Glee was fun and all but if they perform disco this Friday, they would absolutely be crushed after that. The bullies jocks, the mean cheerleaders, the whole school would laugh at them. Even the outcast would mock them endlessly. They would stay in the memories of this school as the most ridiculous and pitiful club of all the history.

"They're gonna throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial."

"I'll press charges if that happens."

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits, they are 6 of you, we need 12 to qualify for regional. We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't this song but we took national back in 93 with "Freak Out". It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me. From the top."

"I'm dead."

Rachel couldn't help but looks at Finn, gauging his facial expression. She knows what run in his mind since Mr Schuester announces this terrible news.

Popularity is very important to Finn. He almost gave up Glee because of it. If she was sincere with herself, she wasn't very pleased with this choice of song too. Once again, Mr Schue is trying to ruin her life. It will soon become a recurrence unfortunately.

_I can't let that happen, Mr Schuester is not going to forces us to do something we don't want. I won't let him shove his horrendous song down my throat. We could lose Finn and I just can't. I have to do something._

* * *

><p>The next rehearsal went far much better. They actually had a lot of fun together singing "Gold Digger". Sadly, their teacher doesn't bother changing their disco's number.<p>

Mrs Pillsbury didn't expect to see nor hear a student barf in the stall next to hers while she was trying to wash her hands without touching the faucet surely full of microbe and other germ.

Nor did she expect Rachel Berry to be this girl right now.

"Rachel? Did you just throw up?"

"No"

"You missed the toilet."

"The girl who was throwing before me left that. I tried but I guess I just don't have a gag reflex."

"One day when you're older, that will turn out to be a gift. Let's have a little chat OK?"

In her office, she carefully picks a pamphlet where the inscription "So you like throwing up" can be read and tended it to Rachel.

In the same time, she saw Will waving right at her in the corridor.

"Hum, Rachel, boulimia is a very messy, serious disease."

She then proceeds to wash properly her hand with the hydro alcoholic lotion on her table.

"I don't have boulimia. I tried and failed and won't ever attempt it again. Grossed me out.

"Okay, but I still want to talk about the feeling that you had that led up to you wanting puke your guts out."

"I want to be thinner, prettier like those Cheerios. Like Brittany and Santana. They're both so attractive and they date two of the most popular and handsome boy in this school. If I'm like them, boy would take interest in me too."

"You don't need any of those things to make a boy appreciate you, you know Rachel?"

"Have you ever like somebody so much you just want to lock yourself in your room, turn on set music and cry?"

Mrs Pillsbury hesitate one moment before she answers quickly "No, but a boy crush huh? I know about that. I mean not now, it takes me back in a day...like a long time ago I knew." She starts looking toward Mr Schuester again. "About that...You know what, you need to remember Rachel to protect your heart. I don't care who he is, if he doesn't like for the way you are, if he's, you know, married with a baby on the way. That's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise yourself for that." Sensing Rachel's eye on her, she focuses on her again." Hum, have you just tried telling him how you fell?"

"He doesn't even notice me?"

"I see, Okay, well here's what I think. Common interests are the key to romance. All right? So found out what he likes. Then he'll see you in a positive way and maybe you'll end up doing something that you never would have expected."

A grin slowly appears on Rachel's face. She knew exactly what she has to do in order to conquer Finn Hudson.

Her plans lead her and Finn in principal Figgins's office.

It was a good plan though, they could spend some qualities time together, creating enthralling flyers for the incoming pep assembly. Unfortunately, coach Sylvester entered the room right when they were using the photocopy machine, the Cheerio's photocopy machine precisely. That's the ridiculous reason why they were right at this instant facing Figgins, coach Sylvester and Mr Schuester.

Coach Sylvester threw a fit about the illegal use of the private machine by some mouth breather who could, with their atrocious little hand, destroy her precious property. She automatically blames Will Schuester and his band of depraved kids of sabotage and tactical scheme aiming the destruction of the Cheerio.

In the middle of this inane reunion, Will propose that Rachel and Finn repay what they use, 17 copies at four and a half cents. Coach Sylvester was obviously disappointed that these two idiots could get away from her wrath so easily.

She thrust her hand with revenge, waiting for them to pay their debts. "Lady Justice wept today." She adds bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Schue."

"I'd like to get the flyers up before lunch tomorrow."

"You know what guys, I don't want to hear it."

"Doing that song is gonna kill any chance that glee has. It's a terrible idea."

"I have news for you Rachel. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. We are doing the assembly and you're not putting up those flyers. Everybody love disco!

He moves throughout the hallway, screaming the last sentence to them.

"It's official, I'm a dead man."

"Look I know you're nervous but you're really really talented."

"Stop it."

But she knew better, flattery was always the best way to gain someone attention and it works, apparently.

"Maybe it will all be OK?" She manages a little pause looking him right in the eyes, smiling widely. When he looks at her again she asks enthusiastically "Do you want to practice for the assembly tomorrow after school?"

"I can't, I got the celibacy club meeting."

Her smile falls from her face. Hurt, she steels her resolve as an idea slowly blossoms in her mind.

_I have to attend one of those celibacy's session._

* * *

><p>Celibacy club was such a pain every day and if it wasn't for his key position in this club and all those responsibilities, he sure would have quit. But, as the president of the celibacy club and second half of the most popular couple of McKingley High, he had to be present to every single one of the meetings.<p>

The only nuisance about this part of his day is the insufferable presence of one Finn Hudson, the dumbest guy he has ever had the misfortune to meet and to say he wasn't happy to see him here is the understatement of the century. Finnept as Santana likes to call him, is the most annoying and uninteresting person he knows and with is father's home reunion party full of christian bigots, it does really means something.

Actually, his sole presence is enough to make him hate his own club. Dumbson, as he affectionately calls him, dates Brittany, one of his two best friends, the other one being Santana, the very same girl he dates, so this idiot has to be a member of the celibacy club because Brittany was one too.

There are also some of his soccer's teammates and friend presents along with some pathetic losers like this creep of Jacob Ben Israel because the politic of the club is clear, everybody who sign up would be accept and frankly, he was becoming tired of listening Jewfro complain about his early arrival problem.

However, what irks him the most is to hear Dumbson brags about his non-existent sex life and lies about it. Never the one to know when to shut up, these celibacy's sessions, more than often, end up with the two of them brawling on the ground with the other jock's members trying to pry them apart, and today was no exception.

It started quietly like every session. The outcast would talk first about their sexual problem, the jocks would mock them then retell their last sexual escapade. It would bother him because it isn't the purpose of this club but he would ultimately listen to them, giggling when some story would become obviously eccentric. It is until Hudson starts to open his gigantic mouth and babble about Brittany's deviant behavior in bed. That's when he would start to frown and prepare himself to counterattack.

"She's just so wild in bed dude! Always wanting more and more from me and if I wasn't me, well I would probably be dead by now. I mean, it's Brittany man! She is like super flexible with all the cheerios routine and all but damn! Never seen someone hotter than her."

"It really surprise me you would even know what a woman sex looks like Hudson, other than in a porno magazine or in those slide Miss Hagberg showed us in biology class of course. I'm sorry to break the news for you but you practically scream "Virgin", man. No offense."

The laugh start to rise in the room, he even hears some losers snickers behind him.

"What's your problem dude? Do you ever get tired of tearing people down?"

"No not really, probably because you are the one who's concern perhaps?" Says Quentin beginning to rose to his feet a scowl slowly appearing in his face. He always knew when a good fight with Dumb-boy would come and he was always ready. "You should just shut up about Brittany if you don't want to appears as a bigger idiots than you already are. She's my best friend and I know for a fact that she never let you touch her intimately and that she just let you add a little tongue one month ago when you date her for almost six month now. Lost your touch Hudson? Seem to me that Celibacy club is really helpful for someone, at least."

" No wonder why you're dating Santana, the both of you are so mean to every person in this school, it's really getting old. Grew up dude!" Finn mimics his movement.

"Stop it, I'm gonna cry. Poor baby Hudson can't stand to get his feeling hurt, that's tragic really. Newsflash, you are a part of this crowd too, the popular crowd I mean, unfortunately. The last time I saw you, you were dumping this gay kid in the dumpster. Said kid who is now a member of your team Finnyboy. Don't you think it's a little hypocrite of you to accuse me and my girlfriend for something you're doing yourself?"

Finn stared at Quentin dumbfounded. He opens and closes his mouth several times before stuttering his answer.

"It's different! I...I mean, yeah, I... I changed now. I'm a part of the glee club and... you did it too. It's you who is hypocrite with your better-than-you attitude. You think you're something isn't it? But you are not, you are just like the rest of us, a lima loser."

"First of all, I don't think I am better than you, I know it. It's a fact Finn. Secondly, I never pretend to be a saint unlike you. I like who I am and I would never change that. Ever. High School is about experience and who am I to not just enjoy this era before it ends. So what? I bully a bench of scared little kids? What's the deal? It's not like I'm gonna remember them in 5 or 10 years. Don't pretend you never think like me, like a popular kid before you suddenly see the light since you join PedoWill and his freak, ill-mental bunch of asylum patient kids. If you want to sing in this rainbow and sunshine club and act all girly, go ahead, it would just give me some more ammo when I'll need to humiliate you, and God know how I love that. "

"That's it! I'm tired of you. I never liked you but I've always managed to stay calm. But now? I'm not going to let you insult me like that. You say I've never done anything with my girlfriend but you dude, what have you done with yours? You peck her on the lips or other cute stuff in the hallway but admit it. It's totally unbelievable, you date Santana and never once have you made out with her and I've never heard you talk about all those pretty steamy stuff you two do. Either you are gay or she got to find what she needs behind your back and you don't know it because you're too dumb for that."

Everyone turn to look at Quentin who seemed to be paralyzed in his spot, eyes hard, fists balled.

"What did you say? Did you just assume that my girlfriend cheats on me?" Quentin was about to shout something at Finn's face before he closes his mouth abruptly, his face red with rage, his teeth grinding furiously.

Without preamble, Quentin jumps on Finn and began to kick in his face, in his ribs, everywhere he could attain. Surprise at first, Finn retaliates even if it was difficult because he was in the bottom and Quentin's blows were pretty harsh. He actually managed to hit his enemy in his mouth, broking his lips in the process, and in his eye. Finn was pretty sure Quentin will have a black eye and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of him when he's sure he is in a worst condition himself.

Quentin couldn't stop, he was so angry that he couldn't feel the pain when he got hit repeatedly nor could he stop for the life of him.

Strong arms wrapped him from behind and separate him from the bloody mess that was Finn Hudson.

"Stop Q! I know you hate his guts but it's not a reason to beat the crap out off him like that. Q, you have to temper yourself or else, you'll get expelled and we can't afford to lose our captain."

In the distance, he heard someone shout faintly.

"What's happening here? Oh my god Q, you are bleeding!"

Santana was right in front of him, an handkerchief in hand, wiping the blood off his face.

He turns his head to take in the scene display in front of him. Finn, lying on the floor, bleeding and moaning in pain with his arms wrapped around his mid-section. Brittany and Rachel Berry (why is she here? Isn't she Jew?) kneeled beside him, soothingly stroking his hair.

"Dios mios Q, again? Really?" To the other she said "Alright everybody, move your lame ass to the exit, there is nothing to see. Get out of there afores I end you all."

The cheerios, the jocks, the nerds, everybody scurried out of the room before they had to face the latina's wrath.

"That's OK Johnson, I'll take care of him." She address to the soccer player who held Quentin.

"If you say so." He winks at her before exiting the scene.

Rolling her eyes, she spots Berry next to Brittany.

"What are you doing here troll? I asked everybody to leave and you are everybody so please, leave."

"Contrarily to your belief Santana, I have a name and it's Rachel Berry, not troll or other degrading nicknames. I won't leave simply because you asked me to do so just because I'm not one of your minions and I'm not afraid of you. I'm going to stay here with Finn because unless you hadn't notice, which I'm pretty you didn't, Finn is severely wounded and it would be against my dearest convictions to let him be in pain without providing him any care or reassurance when it's pretty obvious that your boyfriend is the reason why Finn is in this state. I fully intend to make sure that when Finn will be healed completely, and I hope for you he will be, Quentin here will pay his debt and take the full measure of the consequence of his act. I certainly do not condone the utilization of violence as a way to deal with the situation and I clearly think that you Quentin Fabray are nothing else than a dangerous thug."

"Do you even shut up or is there some emergency button we need to push for that?"

"I resent your statement and it's highly..."

"Whatev' you are not needed here, Finn only need his girlfriend by his side. Not some nosy nobody midget."

"Rach?" Finn coughs a little but he got Rachel's undivided attention, that's all that matters.

Rachel's heart fluttered at hearing the cute little nickname.

"Yes Finn?"

"You should just go. Santana's right, Brittany's here. It's gonna be okay."

She gasped scandalized. "What? But I can't let you her alone with these two over there. He beat you Finn! If I go, there won't be any more reason for them not to finish what he has initiate. You are not safe here Finn."

"That's ok Rachel, I'll take care of him. Don't worry, I'm his girlfriend after all." Brittany interrupts with a gentle, almost loving voice.

Rachel looks at Brittany, scanning her eyes to find any trace of malice but when the found none, she nod lightly then turn to glare at the devil couple before storming out.

Exasperated, Santana lifted Quentin from the ground and give Brittany a small nod, tilting her head toward Finn. Brittany nods in return understanding what was asked from her.

They exit the room, letting the quarterback and the cheerio alone.

"Don't worry, it will be fine, Britt will take this idea of suing you out of him. You know how nobody can say no to my girl."

"She'd rather, don't want to face another disappointed face on my father again."

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Rachel was furious, she was pacing back and forth in the auditorium. Being in the celibacy club was a real torture since the only members are the cheerios, those horrible little manipulative liars. She was sure that none of them was pure and the club itself was a giant comedy. She had to endure them, teasing, insulting and humiliating her during 45 minutes before they would be gathering with the boys from the other room. It was almost time when all the girls heard some clamor in the other classroom, as if someone was fighting. They all rush in to be greet by the most surprising scene ever display in front of Rachel. She has immediately spot Finn, bruised on the floor. Without a second though, she had take his side, a hand covering her mouth because of the blood, and had managed to reassure him before he dismissed her in favor of his girlfriend, how rude!

To her utter surprise and disgust, Finn didn't sue Quentin. In fact, he acts like nothing happen during glee even if she was sure he was deeply hurt inside.

To lift another weight from his shoulder, she asked to all the member to meet her in the gymnasium.

Tapping lightly with her hammer borrow to the celibacy club, she draws their attention to her.

"I officially call this meeting of glee club in session."

"But Mr Schuester isn't here."

"Mr Schuester isn't coming, I paid a freshman to ask him for help with the regular verb."

"Urgh, I'm so sick of hearing you squawk Eva Peron."

"Let her talk."

Finn defended her! In spite of everything, his pale, bruised face, his internal humiliation he defended her against Mercedes. Smiling shyly in his direction, she recomposes herself before continuing.

"I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I once again stress my most strenuous objection to this attempted suicide?"

"They're not gonna kill us. Because we're gonna give them what they want."

"Blood?"

"Better. Sex."

Seeing Finn's face lit up after her previous statement, she knew it was the best idea she ever had. Poor Mr Schuester if he thinks they were gonna perform some tasteless disco choreography in front of the entire school.

The glee members were all either excited or nervous as Friday come. They heard Principal Figgin's talks about broken toilets before the show really started.

"_Get up on this. Get up on this..."_

In the bench, Santana was outraged. Berry really didn't understand isn't she? Well, she will certainly knock some sense into her thick head.

Next to her, Brittany sways excitedly in her seat, not really caring about the look of disbelief she receives from her teammates.

The song finally ended with them positioned in a conga line, hips thrusted toward each other, waiting apprehensively the verdict of the audience.

Several seconds passed before Afrojew yelled, excited which wake the others who start clapping and cheering loudly. Operation seduction accomplished.

The performance did not please Mr Schuester and he makes her know it in the hallway. It was unfair of him to blame her when all the members have take part in he performance as well. Sure she was the one who came with this idea but Mr Schue couldn't be sure, he couldn't know, right? Whatever happens, now they were only allowed to sing ridiculous song about circus and religion.

In another part of the school, a furious latina drags a bored looking boy in an empty classroom, a blonde girl strutting along with them.

"Did you see what I see? I thought he quits the club and now I see him dancing on stage with Yentl? Explain now."

"First of all, I admit I didn't really talk him out of this convincingly but who cares about him. Like I said, you are worrying about this too much Santana, it become suspicious. So what? He dances with Manhands in front of the whole school but nothing will ever happens between them. It's purely a fantasy in her little girl's mind. He will never choose her over his popularity trust me, I know guys like him. If you attach too much importance to this little banter, it will discredit you because everybody will think you actually feel threatened by Berry but that's not the case, right?"

"Of course no! But even if what you just said is right, we need to prevent any event that could occurs between them. Better safe than sorry. I really don't trust the midget."

"What do you suggests then?"

"We join the glee club and we make sure to keep Frankenteen and Berry apart then we will destroy this club. She'll understand what it feels like to be robbed of something you really want. It'll serve her right."

"Drastic indeed and terribly insane, even for you. However, I wouldn't mind if I get to see you dance like that, all sexy and sweaty during one of their meeting. Seems like this club is a really debauched after all."

Santana swats him hard.

"Kidding! Jeez."

"Not funny, will you join or not?"

"No, not even remotely interested in the slightest by your terrible idea. Sorry."

* * *

><p>No matters how badly the performance ends for them, Rachel was determinate, she would win Finn over, all those efforts wouldn't be vain. Under the false pretense of vocal lesson, she hoped it would help draw them together.<p>

Finn was very talented and even if he hadn't has her years of practice, their voices blend perfectly. No wonder how they would look if they were to be a couple. He, as the popular, perfect prince that everybody love and respect and her as the normal somewhat extraordinary girl with the amazing voice. Finn fulfill her deepest fantasy romance and to make sure it will became true, all she had to do is to convince him that his sole purpose is to be at her side forever and ever.

Their improvised rehearsal goes smoothly, he couldn't reach a certain note yet but with a little practice (and a lot of time spent together) he could become an even better singer.

When he claims to be a little hungry because of the singing, she tried to casually lead him to the blanket and the picnic basket elegantly put on the floor.

"Lu...Lucky I prepared for that."

"Wow, I was wondering what that was all about."

"Want a sit?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely."

"I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

She looks at him surprised, hope shining in her chestnut eyes.

"You think I'm good?"

"Well, when I first join I though you were kind of insane. I mean you talk a lot more than you should and to be honest with you I looked under the bed and made sure you weren't hanging out under there." All hope vanishes from her eyes replaced by hurt. How insensitive of him! "But then I heard you sing." Her eyes, previously downcast on the blanket beneath her snaps back at him, waiting expectantly. "I don't know how to say this but it touch something in me right here."

He puts his hands on the right side of his chest. Rachel mildly amused, takes his hands and put it on the left side of his chest.

"Your heart is on the other side of your chest."

"Oh, it's speeding really hard. You are cool Rachel."

The tension between them was really intense, almost overbearing for her. Quick, she needs to find something to distract him.

"Do you want a drink? Virgin cosmos. Cheers."

"Cheers. Cups are like the airplane cups. Oh you got a little cosmos right here."

He attempts to awkwardly wipe off the beverage from her upper lips with his thumb.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to."

Crawling toward her slowly, all thought of wrong and right and Brittany and his current problems flew out of the windows as he presses his lips against hers.

Rachel couldn't believe it, Finn was kissing her. It was a little hesitant and his lips were fumbling slightly but he was a rather good kisser. Again, she never kissed anyone before him so she couldn't compare but she refuse to think otherwise.

Neither of them noticed the lone figure watching them from afar a frown marring its feature.

It was nice; kissing Rachel was different than kissing Brittany. Her lips were soft, plumpy. This kiss was innocent, relatively tame in comparison with Britt. Unfortunately for them, Finn gets excited pretty quickly and as soon as things started to get a little more intimate, the familiar pressure began to build in his belly and he knew he had to get out of here now.

_Think of the mail, think of the mail!_ Echoed in his head.

It was fantastic...until it was not. She feels Finn moves away from her, grabbing his shirt with full fist, his face all red and sweaty.

"Finn? Are you all right? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no I...my bruise still hurt a little. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, OK?"

With this, he leaves the stage by the back door.

How could you feel so ecstatic one minute and hurt beyond repair the minute after?

Rejected and alone in her beloved stage, the irony of the situation cause tears to leak out of her eyes.

The shadow silhouette grabs his phone and dials the first number on the list.

"It's me, change of plan, I'm in. Get ready, we'll audition tomorrow."

Without waiting an answer, he hangs up and without another look toward the crying girl in the stage got out of the auditorium.

Quentin Fabray was a lot of thing: mean, manipulative, charming, a complete jerk according to certain people, an hypocrite according to other, but if he should describe himself with one word, it would be loyal to his friend first and foremost.

* * *

><p>"I have to say I'm really surprise you guys are trying out."<p>

"Why not? After the performance of your little glee club this Friday, I've been convinced that New Departure, or whatever the name is, is full of sexual deviant and as you certainly know, as the president and members of the celibacy club, it's our duty to make sure your glee club isn't going to pervert the others students with the unacceptable behavior they showed off during the assembly."

"Is that principal Figgins that send you here Quentin? As you already know we are only allowed to sing a certain list of song."

"We don't try to sabotage your club Mr Schuester, on the contrary, we're trying to sanitize it while making sure it became a place where people could have fun singing good song, that's all! No agenda, no scheme, we're just here to help and as you said before, you need new members. It's a win-win situation."

"Thief. It's my expression." Santana mutters

"You are right Quentin, I trust you, I'll listen to the three of you. What are you going to sing?"

"I'll sing alone with a non-listed song but it's from a christian band so I guess it would be all right with you Mr Schue."

"I'll sing with Britt "Say a little prayer", it's in the list."

"Great. You guys start whenever you are ready."

Santana and Brittany made a pretty good rendition of Dionne Warwick' song adding a little choreography in the mix, rolling their hips somehow innocently enough to appear credible.

Will was dazzled. They nailed it. Santana has an amazing voice for sure and Brittany was a fantastic dancer. Finally, Friday's performance had some nice consequence if it help bring two, hopefully three new addition to his club.

"Wow, Santana, Brittany, that was amazing, totally in. Quentin, it's your turn."

At this moment, several music band players enter the choir room.

"I invite some friends who could play instruments. Is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

He sang "Safe in your arms" by Abandon and once again the sheer, unknown talent of his students took Will aback.

"I must say I'm pretty much impress by both your performance, guys. Welcome in New Direction."

"Great."

Leaning toward Will, Quentin dropped his voice to be sure that only Will could hear.

"It must be pretty harsh to see all your efforts and works being shattered into piece because of a bunch of uncontrollable kids isn't it Mr Schue? Truth to be told, I'm not really fond of christian music either you know, and I'm sure the first purpose of this club was to be fun or something like that and most of all, free; that's why it's called glee right?" He paused, thinking to his next words. " I heard that Hudson and the Berry girl have been made co-lead of the glee club, I know because Brittany date Finn after all, and I was wondering if severe sanction have been taken concerning them."

"What do you mean? I lectured them about this performance, they won't do it again, or Finn at least, Rachel can be a little overzealous sometime."

"A lecture, after what they've done? You are a great teacher Mr Schue but you are too lax. You have to punish them rightfully so they won't do it again and again. Show them what they've done to the glee club, what damage they've cause to their, and your, "beloved" club by acting selfishly."

"I'm sorry Quentin but you are not in position to decide anything about your comrade and this little stunt they put. They were wrong, I agree with you, but I'm going to deal with this on my own."

"I understand but as I said, I'm just trying to be a good teammate. When someone faults, they have to suffer from the consequence. That's how justice works in this world, no?"

"Listen, I understand what you are trying to say but honestly, what do you want me to do? Glee need them, we are 6 members short, and even if the 3 of you joins us without Finn and Rachel we would still be 5 members short in our team."

"I wasn't talking about expelling them Mr Schue, of course, as a team member I understand where you come from." His smirk grew, a glance at Santana teach him that his girlfriend fully understand him.

"We were talking about something along the line of a fall from grace" said Santana, smiling sweetly to Will. "As Quentin said before, they both are the leads of the glee club. You can, I don't know, demote them from their pedestal and swipe off their smug attitude in result. It will crush them and their pathetic, little ego once and for all. I'm so tired to hear Yentl's voice all the time, yapping like a Chihuahua."

"Santana, you don't need to insult Rachel like that. I get what you want guys but I'm not sure I fully understand you. Who would be the new lead in that case? Rachel is the only capable female lead and she only work with Finn. They come as a package and Rachel is our best singer."

"Dio mio, I can sing too Schue! I just killed it when we perform this lame ass song. I sure am as capable as Streisand. Are you that blind you can't even see how amazing I can be? Unlike her I'm hot as hell and I would have made the room combust if I was the one to perform "Push it"." Eyes widen in horror, Quentin claps instinctively his hand on her mouth while attentively scrutinizing Will's face.

"Excuse her Mr Schue. She doesn't know what she said." Keeping his hand in spot, he threw her toward Brittany, mentally cursing himself for this huge mistake. No matter what happen, she will never be allowed to speak again when he tried to convince someone. "I'm sure Santana means that she would be a far better singer than Berry which I have to agree." He wasn't because as annoying as she could be, Berry was a phenomenal singer and to be honest, seeing her perform today turned him on a little much more than he intended to.

"My point is, I just suggest that you make us, me and Santana, the new leads. I'm better than Finn and Santana is better than Rachel, we would sound flawless together and you have 3 new members at your side. The cherry on top is, of course, the demise and the rightful punition you will inflict to the two responsible of this horrendous situation."

Will looked at them suspiciously, could he trust them? They were right after all, Finn and Rachel crossed the line but he was sure Rachel was the one behind all of this.

"You are right guys, Santana, you will take Rachel's spot. Finn however, will stay the male lead."

"Excuse me? Are you serious now? I thought you agreed to punish them both and now you change your mind?"

"Finn is not as responsible as Rachel in this masquerade. I'm sure she is the one who planned it all, she even used Sue's copy machine and convince Finn to do it with her."

"Oh, so it was Rachel? I always thought is was the little elves who lives in your head Mr Schue."

Seeing Will's disbelief expression, she adds as if it was perfectly obvious.

"That's what coach always said. But don't worry, she also said the only place they can survive is in the very greasy area, like your head for example. We are safe because they really like you but she also says we should stay far far away from you because as harmless as they can be, we can't know because they come from you. You are kinda toxic."

"What the... she said that?"

"So not the point, I want an explanation Mr Schue. Why does Hudson stay unpunished?"

"Finn was not the entire responsible in this situation, I think we don't need to punish him this severely."

"He does participate if I recall, the whole glee club was part of the show. The fact that Hudson and Berry were the lead in this instant means that they should pay for the rest of the team. That's how coach Beiste treats us and it work wonderfully. If you don't do that, they'll think Finn is favored and people won't be too please by this blatant favoritism gesture."

Will seemed to think about it. He passed his hand in his hair, biting his lips thoughtfully. Sure Quentin was a great singer but Finn was their first male lead. How would the other members react if the leads change suddenly?

"Alright, you are the new male lead Quentin. Finn and Rachel are both demoted in favor of you guys."

"I knew you would make the right choice Mr Schue." Grinning broadly, he glances at Brittana and motion them the way out. Once he was sure they were out of hear, he burst into laugh, not caring about the two frowning girls at his side.

"What's so funny Ken? What the hell is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Maybe there are some nargles in the air? I don't see any mistletoe though so maybe it was a wrackspurt."

"Brit, nargles and wrackspurt only exist in Harry Potter not in real life. Fabray, what's going on?"

"We did it didn't we? We join glee club, loser ville and you and me are the lead Satan. How ironic for us. Hudson and Berry are going to be crushed when they'll found it." At that, he laughs harder for another full minutes. Out of breath, he managed to add "Berry has only got this club for herself and you stole her spot. Dopey face managed to lose his spot for another guy; he will never be first in anything. That's a sweet revenge by all means."

A smile makes its way on Santana's face. Her boyfriend really was a catch, a real match made in heaven.

"It's not a big deal, I could have done that in the dark. No need to loose your mind over that. Why did you help us anyway? I though you didn't want to be a part of this? What change your mind?"

"I helped you, no? The rest doesn't matter. Let's go!"

"Oh no no no. Fabray, come back here right now! Tell me why. I want to know."

But Quentin wasn't listening, he was already running toward the end of the corridor before Santana could even catch his arm.

"Maybe it was a billywig."

* * *

><p>I may need a beta reader. There must be an awful lot of mistakes in there and it will improve the lisibility of the writing so if someone volunteer to be my beta reader, please send me a private message (you'll also have to explain how it work because I'm saddly ignorant).<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Liar, liar, pants on fire

AN: Hello guys, I'm really sorry for this very late update but inspiration didn't really struck me, plus I'd rather take my time than rushing everything. For those who worried about Quentin's horrible behavior toward Rachel, don't worry, it will take time. I never believed in the so called love at first sight anyway (No I'm not cynical, really. That's also one of the many reason I hate Finchel with a fiery passion).

Quentin does not behave like Quinn at all as you will see. He is more vivious, scheme and manipulate a lot and I swear I really try to make it look smooth look subtle (I don't know if it'll work) but he is not innocent at all. That's my own vision of a male!Quinn and of course, in Glee world, as a boy, he won't suffer as much as canon!Quinn.

Last point, I don't believe in an unholy trinity friendship in the show and it saddened me so that's how I could see them interact in my mind because it will seem OOC.

I work in another fic in which I'm more interested but I'll try to update this one regularly, promise.

* * *

><p>It never occurs to Santana during her year in WMHS how much one Sue Sylvester could be truly terrifying and manipulating until today. Sure, the woman make an habit of eating some Cheerios each morning during practice but it's the first time she and Brittany were seated alone in the devil's office. Santana pride herself to be one scary girl but in front of coach Sylvester in person, trying to plead her cause, she couldn't help but feel very intimidated.<p>

"News travels fast Taco Bell, I hear you and poor, sweet Brittany join my mortal enemy, Will Schuester in his pathetic travesty of glee club?"

"Coach Sylvester, you were there, you saw how Streisand was undressing him with her eyes! The hobbit was up to something and I couldn't let her snap Hudson right before Brittany's nose."

"Your gayness apart, Santana, it's the perfect occasion for me to destroy this glee club. You two are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We are going to bring this club down from within and from what you told me, we could count on your boy toy Fabray to do the dirty work. You are going to supervise it while the Cheerios stay outside of it all. If you fail, and I advise you not to, Fabray is gonna take all the blame and in consequence, Beiste will be the one to blame for it all. "

Satisfied with her little scheme, she dismissed the two cheerleaders with a swat of her hand.

Santana and Brittany exchange a worried look before Santana speak again.

"What are we going to do coach? We already take the lead of the club right under Berry freakishly big nose, it won't be long before she quit since she is no longer under the spotlight. Quentin and myself made sure of that."

"We have to destroy their confidence, make them realize what kind of loser they really are. I know this little dwarf, Dakota Stanley. He is the choreographer of Vocal Adrenaline, Carmel High's show choir. This ugly, sarcastic woodland creature will break them all, play with their insecurity delightfully. I can't wait to see Will's face when he'll understand what's going on in his own club. Now get out of my office!"

Santana and Brittany scrambled to get out before they heard the bell ringing.

Meanwhile, in the choir room, Will asked Rachel to sit down because he has some news concerning her.

"Mr Schue? To what do I owe you the pleasure to be here? Is that about my new solos or the fact that maybe I monopolize too much the auditorium? I've got plenty of ideas for selectional if I may share with you my extended knowledge in this subject." She babbles before she caught sight of Will tern face. "What? What is it? Is there something wrong on my face?" She rubs her face thoroughly before glancing at her teacher again.

"Rachel, if I made you come here, it's because I have something to tell you and Finn. It's about Glee but we'll wait for him, he is late."

As on cue, Finn appears, standing breathless on the threshold.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue, I'm late, coach Tanaka wanted to see me." Glancing at the girl beside Will, he frowns slightly. "Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought Mr Schue wanted to see me?"

"It's right Finn, I asked to see the both of you because there is a new rearrangement in glee that concern the two of you. Since your unauthorized performance at the pep assembly, I've decided to make an example of your case for anybody, especially you, who would want to put a stunt like this the next time. Fortunately, even if it had been a total disaster, I'm happy to say that we welcomed 3 new members for the glee club. It also means we are 3 members short to perform at selectional."

"That's great, I told you Mr Schuester, it was a great idea from the beginning. My instinct is always right. Do I already told you I'm a bit psychic?"

"That's not the problem Rachel. What you both did was unacceptable. We are lucky there isn't more consequence or complain from the parents. I know you guys love Glee but what you did nearly condemned New Direction. You could have jeopardized the glee club. I want you to know that and think about it."

"We are sorry Mr Schue, it won't happen again, I swear."

"I want to trust you Finn, I really do but I have to make sure of it. You are no longer leads, I found other people with yesterday's audition."

"Wait, what? It can't be possible, I am the female lead and Finn is the male lead. There is no point of discussing it. I'm the best singer, we are the best duo you'll find, that's what you told me Mr Schue."

Finn stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. No longer male lead of the glee club. It was a mistake, Glee makes him special, he wasn't that much of a Lima loser with Glee, it couldn't be.

"Who are the new leads?"

"I replace you and Rachel by Quentin and Santana. Brittany also auditioned and they were magnificent. I'm sorry but that definitive. It's my punishment for your past behavior."

"No, I refuse to let them take my spot Mr Schue, no matter how great their voices were, I'm sure we are better. I won't let you take that away from me."

"We can't always have what we want Rachel. I hope this will dissuade you to do something as equally embarrassing for the glee club again."

With that, Will walk out, letting Finn and Rachel alone in the choir room.

Rachel was fuming. How dare he! Glee was her thing, her club. She couldn't let them all get away with this. She will make sure to get her and Finn's spot back.

"It's unbelievable, I won't stand there, watching them stole our club without a fight."

"Rachel, Mr Schue says he won't change his mind about this. It's over."

He was devastated. He was embarrassed at first, joining Glee was like social suicide but he grew to love this club for what it represent. No more social pressure, no more difference, feeling appreciated for who he is for the first time even if Kurt appreciate him way too much for his liking.

"Finn, we have to put our foot down and quit Glee now. It's a form of pacific protest that will show Mr Schue what we really think about his decision. I'm sure I can convince the other to follow us. They would never accept the unholy trinity in our midst. Yes! It will teach them a good lesson. Are you with me?"

"No Rachel! We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll be right if we do that. Mr Schue did this for a reason, he wants us to learn our lesson about what happen. He was right, we act like childs, not like the adults we should be."

"You are okay with what he says? Like that? Does not being the male lead doesn't affect you as much as it affect me?"

"No, of course, I'm not okay with that, but Mr Schue is right, that's all."

"Since when do you listen to everything Mr Schuester told you Finn? He is trying to ruin our lives since the beginning. How do you think Santana and worse, Quentin, the guy who beat you up will act in glee?"

At the mention of Quentin, His jaw clenches furiously.

"Don't talk about him!"

"He stole our spot. I'm sure he is behind this, he must have convinced Mr Schue and now he will brag about that, flaunt his victory in front of our face and get away with this. We have to quit, they'll understand they are nothing without us."

"No! If I quit, he will think he has won. I'll stay Rachel, no matter what. Think about it, if you quit, the moment you'll see Santana in the hallway, she will think you backed off because you were afraid of some competition between the two of you. She'll thinks she's the best Rachel but it's wrong. No matter what happen, you are our best singer and you shouldn't give up for her."

Taken aback, only the last sentence echoed in her head again and again. Happiness bubbles in her chest, her throat tighten and tears start to pool in her eyes.

"You really think that?" She asks with the biggest smile he ever seen.

"Of course. So? You stay with me?"

"I...I...uh, okay, I will stay in glee. We'll show them they haven't win. We'll be the bigger person this time."

"Yeah, exactly. Let's go."

* * *

><p>From now on, glee was unbearable for Rachel. Watching Santana and Quentin singing to each other was pure torture, a torture even more infuriating when they sound surprisingly good together. Sure, they were a little sharp and Quentin couldn't hit the higher notes but he has a smooth and incredibly sweet voice while Santana has a smoky, sultry voice that did match, who knows how, Quentin's voice.<p>

Swaying in the background in her own club was a bitter experience and no matter what Finn said, Santana's little knowing smirk was less and less bearable each passing day.

It was during one dancing rehearsal that Santana bring the subject of Will's step on the table.

"Mr Schue, not to insult you but it suck, this is not exactly with your footstep that we will going to take selectional by storm. We need a real choreographer, one who knows what he's doing: Dakota Stanley. He's he best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works for Vocal Adrenaline. You can't take regionals without him; he was the understudy to the candelabra in Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. Compare to you, he is not playing on the same ground, clearly."

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever perform."

"Did you ever perform Mr Schuester? After High School, did you ever tried?" add Quentin smugly.

"Ok, that's enough, what are you trying to do here? Mr Schue choreography is perfectly fine, we don't need a crazy man who will put us through hell just to win selectional. We don't need that, we sing better than them."

"You are the only one who has no problem with the actual footstep because you are mentally retarded when it come to dancing Hudson, well, not only dancing but I digress. Even a five year old could do what we do. If you think our voice will be enough then you are sadly mistaken because it won't. In this kind of competition, you have to please the judge both vocally and aesthetically. Swaying like a toddler won't make you win any important competition. It will make you look ridiculous and I'm not ridiculous."

"Watch your tone Fabray, you are the scumbag who come here and disturb everything. Nobody want you here."

Sensing the impending argument Will put himself between the two hormonal teenagers.

"That's enough guys, I don't want to see you fight."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Frankenteen, let's ask the other members how they feel about me, Santana and Brittany."

"Let my girlfriend out of this." Roared Finn.

"I wouldn't be opposed to let Quentin stay in glee"

Everybody turn to look at Kurt, wide eyes.

"What! He is talented and there are not enough boys for all the girls in this room." Furiously blushing, he glances at Quentin before dropping his eyes on the ground. Quentin looks embarrassed until Santana opened her mouth.

"Wow, interesting, look like she male here has the hot for you Q."

"Shut up Santana, do I need to remind you that I'm your boyfriend?"

Scowling at her girlfriend as she pecks his cheeks, he then turns to Will, ready to listen to his teacher when Rachel's voice interrupts the silence.

"I do agree with Santana and Quentin for once Mr Schue. We can't compete with the vocal adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach but you are not a trained choreographer. That's why we need to be the best. Maybe we need Dakota Stanley. We also need real performer and from what I see during our previous rehearsals, our actual leads are not as flamboyant as Finn and I were. It's just logic that we swap our places again to ensure New Direction will use its best element to win. That's for the team, right? "

If she couldn't quit Glee, she will make sure to displease Mr Schue as often as possible until he got feed up and reinstitute her and Finn at their right place. Even if it mean she had to associate herself with the devil, or the two demons to be precise. Anyway, Santana got her the moment she mentions "Broadway".

The cheerleader was about to snap at her when Quentin did something unbelievable: he stops her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She scowls at him harshly but was meet with a perfectly indifferent face.

Will suddenly looks beaten, frustrated, despair mare his face and with a sign, he dismissed the group.

Rachel was about to leave the choir room when a hand gripped her elbow.

"Rachel! What was that? Why did you say that to Mr Schue?"

"Finn, I was only telling the truth, Mr Schue is a terrible choreographer and quite frankly, he will jeopardize our talents with his lack of proper skills. I won't let that happen because Glee is important for me. I'm a team player, that's all!"

"No, you are angry and it make you look crazy. Look, I know you are pissed at Mr Schue but you agreed with Fabray and Santana. They're like our worst enemy and you agreed with them. You just want to take a revenge on Mr Schue and that's not good Rach."

"I resent you for that Finn, I'm not spiteful and I do agree with them because..."

"Excuse me. Berry, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Of course, it was Quentin, always there to ruin her day. She was about to retort angrily at him but Finn went first.

"What do you want dude? Get off her. You don't think you've done enough? She don't want to talk to you so back off."

"Jealous much? Don't worry Big Foot, I won't touch Big nose here, wouldn't want to catch some jewish flu or something like that. Don't you have somewhere to go? I think I heard Brittany whistle. Hurry up, Santana won't be very happy if Brittany keep waiting and, who know if you won't be in the doghouse tonight."

Finn was ready to insult him when right on cue, Brittany called his name. With a death glare, he joins Brittany and Santana. Rachel was already gone by the time either of them noticed it.

Sighing, the soccer player nods at Santana before running after Rachel. She was nowhere on sight, just his luck!

* * *

><p>She was sitting alone on her usual bleachers when someone appears by her side.<p>

"Finally alone together. So, I came to propose to you a deal you certainly won't refuse."

"Listen Quentin, I'm going to be honest, I don't want to talk to you at all. You and Santana stole our spotlight and you expect something from me now? Never ever going to happen. How did you even found me in there by the way?"

"Calm down Berry, I told you I'm not interested in you." She huffs. "Listen, I know you want to be the lead with Hudson again. I can give you that. And to answer your question, you're always there, gawking at the football team who practice at the same time as us."

Stunned, Rachel stops altogether to look at him before her expression turn suspicious, a light blush covering her cheek.

"What does that mean? Why would you do that? And I'm not gawking, I was merely watching them play."

"Riiight! Anyway, Schuester is an idiot, don't look at me like that, I know you think he is too. He is going to blow up our chances before we even start the real competition. I'm not going to let him humiliate me with this ridiculous dance and I know you feel the same. Since we want the same thing, here's the deal. If you convince Schuester to hire Dakota Stanley and make sure he stays as choreographer, Santana and I will give up our freshly and well deserved spot to your whiny little person again."

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, I told you. I'm popular, being in the glee club is not good for my reputation and if someone catches me doing these ridiculous footsteps, I'll be the laugh stock of WMHS. Look, surprisingly, I like Glee, I like singing and performing but if I have to sacrifice it in order to preserve my dignity and my popularity, that's fine for me."

"I don't trust you, and even if you agree to give up all your solo, how can I be sure Santana will too?"

"I'll make sure of that, don't worry about it."

"And what if I do as you told and in the end you don't honor your part of the contract?"

"Fair enough. You'll have to trust my words on this one but I can assure you that no matter what, I always keep my promises, you have my word on it. Think about it, it's a win win situation for the both of us. I'd be more than happy to stay in the background if it means we'll win. Don't ever repeat that to anybody but with your talent, I'm sure we'll win selectional and regional already. Finn on the other hand..."

"You really think that? That I'm outstanding?"

"I wouldn't go that far, don't exaggerate Berry but yes, you are vocally gifted so...yes. Think about it and come up with a response by the end of the week. Past this delay, I won't wait anymore."

He was gone before she could even process his words. The words vocally gifted, talented danced around her head, swimming in her brain endlessly. Quentin Fabray and Finn Hudson, the two most popular boys of this school think she is talented. Never in her life would have she thought these two boys would have notice her before and now they compliment and praise her voice.

Unable to contain her happiness, she squeak loudly and threw her arms in the air, made a little victory dance before checking rapidly around her to see if someone saw her.

All day long, she was torn between accepting his proposition and gain the glee club back or make the good, reasonable choice and refuse what would likely be another trap which will end up with her getting hurt in the end. It was so tempting that her mind couldn't refuse it completely. She has to make her decision soon or else, it would be too late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brittany and Santana where slowly making their way toward Mercedes in the hallway. They reach their target and tangled their arms with her, surprising her in the process.<p>

"My, my, my, you sassy girl got it bad for Hummel huh?"

Brittany gently stroke Mercedes's weaves.

"You should totally go for it. Kurt is like super skinny and all fluffy. He's cute like a little hairless panda."

Mercedes snort derisively.

"I don't think I'm his type."

"Why not? You can't know before you try, right? From what I saw right now, you have your chance with Hummel. Trust me, just go for it. We've got your back."

A confident grin makes it way on Mercedes's face and Santana would almost feels sad for the girl she set up if Weezy wasn't such a diva sometime.

It wasn't her fault, really. Coach Sylvester just wanted to break the glee club by taking their members down one by one. It was gonna work, she knew that for sure. It was just that nagging feeling that hung over her head those days. She was starting to like Glee and it was just not good at all. She wasn't supposed to like this lame ass club and that's why she had to destroy it now before she became even more attached to it.

After Kurt left Mercedes, he spots a rather nervous Rachel Berry. This instantly peaks his attention and left him wondering what could disturb the almighty Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on in this little head of yours?"

Startled, she snaps her head up at the sound of his voice.

"Wh...What? No, I...nothing, nothing's going on at all."

Flaring the juicy drama, he coaxed her a little.

"Come on Berry, what's going on? You seem nervous which you never are by the way. What happen? You can tell everything to daddy Kurty."

Twisting her hand, she looks from left to right before speaking to him.

"Promise you won't say that to anybody Kurt. It's serious and I really need you to keep it secret."

"Oh my God! You are pregnant?"

"Shhh! No! Of course no!"

"I'm sorry but you act like you are pregnant and silly me. Of course you are not!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, tell me what is your big bad super secret now."

"Promise."

"Ok, ok, I, Kurt Hummel, promise I won't tell your secret to anybody else." He lifts his fingers. "Scout honor. Now tell me."

"Right, I met Quentin on the bleachers and he..."

"You what? Quentin Fabray talks to you? How come? Popular jocks seems to fly around you recently."

He almost sound impressed. There was also a little glint of something in his eyes she couldn't identify. Envy? Jealousy? Anger?

"It was not a casual conversation. In fact, he was trying to bribe me, saying that if we hire Dakota Stanley for good instead of Mr Schuester, He would give my spot back. I don't know if I could accept his deal, I'm so torn."

"Honey, the only fact that Quentin Fabray even looks at you is suspicious and really disturbing, no offense. Seriously though, I don't think you should accept Miss Berry."

"This situation could be very beneficial for everybody in the sense where we'll win selectional and regional then national for sure with the greatest singers and the best choreographer of Lima. I only think about New Direction in this."

"I'm gonna ignore the last part of your statement and try to knock some sense into your thick head. I was talking about the fact that, hello, it's Quentin Fabray we are talking about. You know, the bully jock who torment us, slushie us and contrarily to the other brainless Neanderthal jocks, he is intelligent and he knows it. Be careful Rachel, I'm sure there is something going on and you are the target, not that I care anyway."

With a last shrug, he walks away, leaving Rachel with her thought. She didn't expect him at first and truthfully, his advices confuses her more than anything.

It was at the end of the week, during lunch that the fate chooses for her. Understanding that her behavior during glee was inappropriate toward a teacher, she baked a batch of "I'm sorry" cookies for Will. Telling him how sorry she was about all this mess, asking him to come back for glee but no, he choose his band over them, assuring her that he would still be there for them as a vocal coach. He even allowed her to hire Dakota Stanley while he starts his new boys band Acafellas which was doomed anyway.

Well, her decision was made and Mr Schuester himself approves it.

She waits until glee to inform Quentin about it, publicly.

"He won't come back."

"What happened?"

"I said we were all sorry about the Dakota Stanley comment and we all wanted him back in glee. He said I was right and that he could no longer focus solely on glee because of the Acafellas. On the bright side, he agrees to let us hire Dakota Stanley." She looks at the soccer player right in the eyes while speaking, noticing that he understand when he nods slightly at her.

"How is that a good thing Rachel? We've talk about this and I asked you to stop it but here you go again. Of course he won't coming back, you destroy his confidence and now, we lost him."

"Then why did he thank me?"

"Stop whining man child! The fact is, he is not here anymore and quite frankly, who care? The goal is to win and now that Mr Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can. I'm bored so all those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley, raise your hand."

Everybody except Finn and Kurt raised their hands. He looked at her, disappointed and hurt by her gesture before he stormed out of the room.

She watched him go guiltily before steeling herself. She was doing this for the both of them, if nothing, he should be grateful, not hurt.

When her eyes caught hazel one and the owner of those beautiful eyes pointed the door at the opposite of the one Finn used, she couldn't help but feels like she somehow betrayed Finn. This feeling was aggravated when she looked at Kurt who was gazing at her impassively.

She exits the room without a second glance, Quentin hot on her heels.

"Meet me in the auditorium in 10 minutes, I know how you like this room, right?" And just like that, he disappeared.

10 minutes later and still not any blonde head in sight. She was beginning to feel a little uneasy in the only piece of this high school where she was at ease. 5 minutes later, the door opened and a silhouette enters the room, sat next to her, panting a little.

"Where were you? You are late and you must know I absolutely despise tardiness."

"Relax Berry, I just chatted a little with some of my soccer teammate on the road." He sat more comfortably in his seat. "So, you finally accept the deal? Take you a long time but let's talk business. When will we go visit Carmel? How will you proceed?"

"Well, as you must know, I always watch closely my competitors and Carmel's show choir is no exception. They practice everyday from two thirty until midnight to attain this level of excellence. We just have to schedule for a day in the week when everybody is free."

"You can cross Hudson out, he won't come with us after this little stunt he put in glee."

He watched delighted the guilt and hurt cross her unconventionally beautiful face. Seeing her that enticed with fetus face was incomprehensible for him. Sure she was a loser and all but she was truly beautiful in her own way, something even he could admit. In the other hand, Hudson was pretty bland, boring as hell but somehow, girls could mysteriously find him cute with his dopey face. These statements enforce his own analysis about Finn Hudson. This boy was nothing and would forever remain a Lima loser, a nobody in the giant sea of the world. His supposed appeal was fake and superficial, tangled with his popularity and seeing Rachel "blabber mouth" Berry drools over him was just disgusting and erased every ounce of respect he could ever have for the poor girl. The great and soon to be famous Rachel Berry was as fake as the other girl of this high school no matter how much she tried to differentiate herself from her peers. Oh yeah, he will take great pleasure destroying every thing she claimed to love. She won't have Glee and more, she won't have Finn and then, people will finally understand how truly weak she is.

* * *

><p>The trip to Carmel High was planed for Tuesday. Kurt took Rachel and Tina in his car, Tina being too young to have her license and Rachel not having it at all.<p>

"Damn Kurt, this car is fly!"

"My dad got it for my sweet sixteen after I swear to stop wearing form fitting sweater that stop at the knee." They all look at him critically. "What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

He hooked his arm with Mercedes to her delight.

"I'm just so nervous these Vocal Adrenaline case are gonna laugh at us. There are so cool and popular and we look like we just step off the short bus."

"Those sweaty Nazi have just had more time to practice. We have more heart and you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing."

Blushing under the compliment, she turns to Santana and Brittany, seeking their approval. A light grin on the lips, they nod happily.

"So would you ever, you know...want to hang out?"

"Come over, it's Liza Minelli we can amc."

"Guys, it's Andrea Cohen. She won outstanding soloist last year at absolutely tampastic."

The girl in question was emptying her stomach in the garbage can while her friend was holding her hair.

Her reaction at the mention of Dakota Stanley was rather violent. She called him monster and bend down once again over the basket.

Interesting! This guy seem more ruthless that he thought, Santana was right when she told him the guy was a shark. If the members of the infamous Vocal Adrenaline let alone a soloist couldn't bear his regimen without spilling her guts, it would be almost too easy for New Direction.

"Mercy" was amazing, all technic and timing and to be honest, he could easily understand how they won so many national titles. It was until Dakota Stanley actually appears in stage. The little troll sure was merciless.

When they finally talked to him, Santana and Brittany understood that his price would complicate everything. 8000$ was way over their actual budget and Coach Sylvester would never pay for this. Not at this price anyway.

Turn out, she didn't lend the glee club 8000$ but she did lend them her cheerios for a car wash stand. It was uneventful until Mercedes, paired up with Kurt start to hit on him one more time, completely exasperated.

"So, listen Kurt. This is like the third time we've gone out. Can we just make it official?"

"Make what official?"

"You know, that we're dating!"

"I'm sorry Mercedes but I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else."

His eyes strayed to Finn. Shocked, Mercedes turn around to see who caught his eyes and Rachel came into her view.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, for several years now."

Furious, she bends down, catches a rock and threw it to the window of his car.

"You busted my window. How could you that, you busted my window?"

"Well, you busted my heart!" And she leaves him and his busted window, shoulder straighten proudly.

Dakota Stanley in person stands in front of them all, a pile of binder in his hand, a morose expression painted on his face. He distributes them, avoiding not so subtly Artie Santana, Brittany and Quentin.

"Okay, please examine your personalize menus. This is what you are going to be eating for the next six months."

"Mine just says coffee."

"What's smelt?"

"A pungent low-carb freshwater fish. Ok, let's start today's business. Artie you are cut, you are not trying hard enough."

"At what?"

"At walking. We can't be wheeling you around during every number. It s off the whole dynamic and it's depressing."

"So you're kicking him out?"

"Hum hum, also you. Ouse got to go Effie."

"You can't kick people out of the glee club because you don't like the way they look!"

"Why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans because you could burst into flame at any second. You two are great, you're perfect. Seriously don't change a thing. You, you're handsome. We'll make sure you'll be in the front of the stage to show off your gorgeous face. You? Ew, nose job."

"Now just hold on a second..."

"What? What was that Frankenteen? Why don't you wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're freakishly tall. I feel like a woodland creature. Am I hurting your feelings? Do I say something wrong because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth, but maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it. Maybe you need somebody who's going to lie to you and tell you things like you got what it take. But you know what? As far as I can see, you don't so why don't you just take a little second, take a breath and ask yourself "Do I want to be a winner or not?""

This guy was fantastic, he was rash, rude, and cruel and most of all, he hit home on all fronts, display every single doubts and insecurity for everybody to see. Piece of cake, they just have to wait for the glee club to crumble down right this instant.

"Screw this, I quit"

"Me t-t-t-ttoo"

"Let's roll Artie."

"Great, great, you know, separate the wheat from the chaff, that's perfect."

Bingo! Dumbston initiate their own downfall. This guy was seriously more of a liability than a real treat. It wasn't even funny how he couldn't stand a single critic against his flaccid person. A victorious smile makes it way on his lips, smile that his girlfriend and Brittany share with him.

"Wait! Barbra Streisand. When Barbra was a young ingénue, every one told her in order to be a star, she'd have to get a nose job. Thankfully, she refused."

"Where is this going Yentl?"

"Where it is going is that...we don' t need you. Let's face it, we're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win because we're different. And that's what makes us special." Staring straight at Finn, hoping, prying he would understand and join her one more time.

Of course, Berry had to open her mouth and babble about her famous idol Barbra. She lives, eat and breathe by her. It wasn't good, he couldn't let her do that. They were so close to the final victory, the glee club was ready to implode.

"That's what you think Berry. She may have made a difference but she is unique in her kind. Do you compare yourself to her? To the great Barbra Streisand herself? You are nothing like her. Don't pretend it otherwise and spare us your speech about difference and those shit please, I really want to barf right now."

"I didn't compare myself to my idol no, she inspired me and I know I would never be like her. No, I'll be better. As for our difference, we won't beat Vocal Adrenaline because we have a new choreographer but because we have something they don't: the passion, the heart and the talent. That's what make us different and it will assure us the victory."

"Stop living in this little fantasy of yours and grow up. You say being different is a good thing, that it will lead us to the victory but the truth is you are afraid of the true meaning of it all. You so desperately cling to this anchor that is glee and the false assumption that being different make you special that you forget everything else. I ask you right here and right now Rachel Berry, what being different bring you right at this moment, huh? Nothing! You're still the loser of the school, the friendless, pathetic little girl who got reject by each and every one. Glee didn't bring you anything you craved so much, no lover, no friends, you still don't belong anywhere. That's what being different brings you and you expect us to follow you on this path?"

When tears start to gather in the corner of her eyes, a joyful, bubbly feeling start to creeps its way on his chest. She was finally starting to crack, her superior attitude was starting to seriously annoy him. They would see her for all she is, all her flaws and insecurity. Nobody will follow her after seeing her this weak.

The rest of the Glee club was glaring at him, heinous, murderous glare. Even Santana and Brittany were looking at him disapprovingly.

"They told J-Lo her booty was too big."

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed."

"Jim Abbot. He was a one-armed pitcher from the Yankees. Pitch a no-hitter."

"Lord Tubbington, he's in diet but he still can run after me when I took away his cigarette."

"Seriously, you cross the line Quentin. You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It may be unpleasant to hear but it's still true."

"Maybe because it also concern us Q. It was uncalled for and I'm not on your side for once. Even if you're my boyfriend."

"OK, so yeah. Misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too. That's great. What's your point?"

For once, everybody was on her corner, they all defend her against Quentin Fabray, even Santana and Brittany disapproved his speech. He was so wrong, she may not have real friend, except Finn but he will soon be her boyfriend, but she does belong to Glee club, to New Direction. It was her second family and this simple act from them all against one of the most popular boy at school was more powerful for her than anything he could have say to hurt her. Regaining her confidence and her power over the both of them, she turns to Dakota Stanley, all trace of tears gone, a dazzling, victorious smile on her face.

"Our point is that you're fired. And I'm taller than you."

"Humpf, barely."

She then turns to face Quentin. Her face was impassible but her eyes were hard.

"Quentin, if you could please follow me?"

"Rachel, I don't think it's a good idea, after what he told you I won't let you alone with him."

"Finn, as heart warming as your concern is, I can take care of myself and I'm sure Quentin here won't hit me after what just happen in this room."

She was still high on her little victory against the bully and she felt a little reckless. A worried Finn was an adorable Finn but she wouldn't let Quentin win another battle. Furthermore, the little conversation that will follow was unmistakably private and she is sure he won't be stupid enough to beat her when a room full of people knows he was the last person she talked to.

He followed her on the bleachers and sat next to her.

"Well, here we are, go ahead, you can rub your little victory in my face Berry. You won, I lose, happy now?"

"I'm not that immature Quentin, I bring you here for one reason, our deal. I did as you asked me. We hired Stanley so you'll let me be the female soloist again, and of course, you'll give Finn his role within the glee club back."

"I wasn't aware you were the one who call the shot Berry. I'd really like to give you reason, trust me but there is still a little problem there. You see, the deal was to hire Dakota and make sure he would stay at his place until we reach national. Unfortunately, not only did you fail but you are also the reason why you failed. Quite pathetic don't cha think?"

"You horrible little..."

"Tut tut. Come on Rachel, I thought you were more polite than this. No need to be so violent."

Realization struck her.

"It was part of the plan right? All of this was your plan right from the beginning isn't it? Dakota, the car wash stand, Mr Schuester, all of this to destroy New Direction. How could I have been such an idiot? Kurt was right since the beginning. You are nothing more than a disgusting mole. I shouldn't have trusted you. You may want to destroy us but see what happened, we bond over your cruelty, it makes us stronger as a group and nothing will ever change that Quentin, nothing."

"You are ridiculous."

"You want to know the truth? You are the sad one in this story. You feel the need to destroy what threatened you because you can't trust yourself to win against the loser club. Each and every attempt is just one failure, one after another. You won't win and you fool me anymore."

"..."

"Well, I hope you a good day Quentin. It's always a pleasure to talk to you."

"I'm still the male lead."

"Oh not for long, soon enough I will gain it back, trust me."

Beaming, she turns away and struts toward the school.

Interesting, Berry won't go down without a fight. That girl is fierce, a little too dangerous thought. This experience, as humiliating as it was, reveal an important information about his favorite diva that he would use against her. It should be fun.

* * *

><p>In the corridors, Mercedes approach Kurt at his lockers.<p>

"Hey Kurt. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed."

"It's okay. My dad took my baby away after he found out my tiara collection in my hope chest."

"And I just wanted to say I hope it works out between you and Rachel. You'll have really cute, loud babies."

She starts to go away

"Mercedes. I lied to you. I don't like Rachel. I'm gay."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I've never told anyone before."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are Kurt. You should tell people, especially the kids in Glee. The whole point of the club is about expressing what's really inside you, remember?"

"I can't. I'm just not that confident, I guess."

In Sue's office, the atmosphere was completely different. Disappointment and contained anger waves off the cheerio's coach.

Santana and Brittany were sitting in front of Sue, eyes cast on the ground, looking apologetic.

"Let me get this straight. The Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley, Mr Schuester is back and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever. This is what we call a total disaster ladies. I'm going to ask you to smell your armpits."Disgusted, they did as Sue told them. "That's the smell of failure and it's stinking up my office. I'm revoking your tanning privileges for the rest of the semester.

Horrified, Santana run out of the room, in tears. Brittany was about to follow her when Sue stops her.

"Poor sweet Brittany, it's not on my nature to do that but once and for all, I want to make sure you both understand the consequences your failure meant for the cheerios. I won't share my budget with a band of mouth breathers. I need this hovercraft!"

The cheerleader retreat slowly, nodding fearfully. Coach Sylvester can really be terrifying sometime and she really need to find and reassure Santana before someone stumble upon the fiery student, it could end pretty badly.

* * *

><p>So? Verdict? Was it good or bad?<p>

I've already got some idea for the next chapter but it will probably take some time to write it, sorry ^^'


End file.
